


Worth Everything

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Imprisonment, M/M, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent McCall arrests Peter.  Stiles isn't about to let his mate go to prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hurt/Comfort Bingo prompt "imprisonment." Is Kyle the actual name of Agent McCall or, like John, we've just made it fanon? Anyway, I like it. This is set right before "Littlest Runaway" so Stiles is pregnant though only the wolves know. The statutory rape tag is for one of the charges against Peter.

"This is bullshit, dad!"

Seated behind his desk, paperwork stacked high, John sighs softly and rubs his sore eyes. "Son, he _is_ guilty."

Stiles feels his face blaze with anger and frustration and he smacks his hands down on his dad's desk. "Let him out."

"It's not up to me. I'm not even on the case."

"Then tell that asswipe to let him out!"

"Stiles," John says patiently, but he's turning red as well in obvious frustration at his son and the situation both, "There's procedure. You know this. I've been covering this up for years for you, but are you really surprised McCall started looking into it with all the other shit he's been digging up?"

"She deserved to die," Stiles hisses.

John's face hardens. "That's not your decision. It wasn't _his_. If I'd had proof of any of this, I would have had to arrest him years ago. Your mate is a serial killer."

"Years ago, when he was crazy, not now. Not _this_ Peter. Please dad." Anger draining from him, Stiles isn't above resorting to begging. "What did McCall find?"

"I don't know." Stiles opens his mouth to protest but his dad gives him a hard hand wave. "I _don't_ know, Stiles. I'm out of the loop because I'm too close. I'll be lucky to keep my job. McCall's making rumbling noises about me covering this up because of you."

"No, dad, I don't...Shit." Pulling his hair in frustration, Stiles sinks into the chair across from his dad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean...God, I can't believe I fucked this up again."

"None of this is your fault," John stresses. "If I lose my job, it's because I deserve it."

"No, you don't! As you said you had no proof."

"I have eyewitnesses."

"Who won't talk. Who can't talk. We won't betray our Alpha."

"And the Argents?"

Sighing softly, Stiles shakes his head. "They would have come forward years ago. We have peace, dad. If McCall questions them, they won't say anything. They dislike Peter, but I've talked to Chris. By their code alone, Kate and all those who helped her deserved to die. For them, it's an eye for an eye."

"Unfortunately the law doesn't see it that way." John rubs his hand over his face and leans forward, a serious look in his eyes. "I don't know what McCall has on Peter for the murders, but there's something else. He knows when you moved in with Peter and that it was never platonic. He has no way of knowing about Lily really being yours, but you're both listed as her parents and she was born before you were eighteen. You aren't legally married." Stiles feels himself paling as his dad plunges on. "He's already charged Peter with statutory rape."

"No!"

"It doesn't matter if I gave my permission. That would only matter if you married him. I'm sorry, son."

"I'm twenty one!"

"And the statute of limitations on that hasn't run. As you know, there isn't one on murder."

"Jesus, this can't be happening." After Stiles' near wail, they fall silent for several minutes, and then he looks back up at his dad. "Can I see him?"

John nods and grabs his keys.

A few minutes later, Stiles silently approaches the bars of the cell. Peter's sitting on the cot, watching him, no emotion on his face. He looks tired and...old. When Stiles stops and takes a hold of the bars, Peter rises and joins him. Through the bars, their foreheads touch as they lean together.

"I'm so sorry, Peter."

"None of this is your fault, darling. I did everything Agent McCall has accused me of."

Alarmed, Stiles pulls back and glances over his shoulder, only to turn back, frowning. "The cameras..."

"Off. I assume your father."

Relieved, Stiles takes one of his mate's hand and presses it to his stomach. "I need you there with me, every night, in seven months. We have to get you out of here."

"Are you both okay?"

"Fine. I'm worried. Baby number three is being all walnut sized." His humor falls flat and he sighs in anxiety. "What does he have on you?"

"I don't know. He's holding his cards close to his vest."

"He'll have to share that with your attorney, though, right?"

"He can hold me for forty eight hours before any of that has to come out and he formally charges me."

"Dad said he already did charge you with statutory rape. That's so wrong, Peter."

"That will earn me no more than a fine and maybe community service, especially since you're now of age by several years and we're still together. That's just a bonus for him. McCall has evidence about the murders. Maybe a witness."

"They're all Pack."

"He _is_ Scott's father..."

"No, Scott wouldn't tell him anything. He wouldn't do that to me. He knows I love you, even if he doesn't understand it. He wouldn't hurt me or the girls that way. No one, not even Chris or Allison, would do that to me, even if they can't stand _you_."

Peter snorts, but also shrugs his shoulders. "We'll know in just over forty-four hours, if not sooner."

"Do we _have_ an attorney?"

"There's a firm in San Francisco Talia used in the past. They're sending a criminal attorney. They know what we are."

"Good." Relief, though is temporary, as Peter shakes his head.

"I don't hold out much hope. McCall's been here off and on for five years. With the amount of time he's spent in Beacon Hills, we might as well have our own FBI office. He's found something incriminating or he wouldn't have made a move. He could have gotten me on the statutory rape charge years ago. That's not what he wants me on. As I said, it's just a bonus and probably a way to force your father out of his position as Sheriff."

Heart sinking, Stiles leans against the bars, fingers tightening on his mate's, fear clogging his throat. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

The door behind him opens and John calls quietly, "Stiles, you have to leave. I'm sorry, son."

Peter's eyes drift up behind Stiles and he knows the camera's back on. Nodding, he presses his lips as best he can against his mate's, before the tears sting his eyes so badly he turns and stumbles into his dad's arms.

In the hallway outside, Kyle McCall stands against the wall, a frown on his face. "Camera malfunction? Really, Stilinski?"

"Old equipment," John says with a shrug, guiding Stiles past him.

"If I can get you on collusion concerning the rape of your son, I will."

"Fuck you," Stiles growls, desperately wanting to lash out with his magic, but knowing that will just make everything worse.

Wait...

An idea blossoms, probably a bad one, but once he's out of the station he doesn't head home.

He heads to Scott's apartment.

*****

Within six hours the charges are dropped, the still unknown evidence disappears, and Kyle McCall is working his way through a fifth of whisky as he reviews for the third time all the documentation on werewolves his former wife, his son, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, and a pregnant--pregnant!--young man dropped in his lap.

Peter Hale is guilty of six murders, probably more, but for those six, even the law enforcement agent in him can see the justification. He wants to deny the idea of revenge, but he knows, in his heart, that if someone hurt his son, he'd make them pay.

Except Scott can very well take care of himself.

He'll never forget Stiles' final words and he closes his eyes as they play again in his mind. 

_"We're trusting all our lives to you. Not just mine and my children's, but your own son's. We keep this town safe as best we can, and that includes Peter. He went peacefully with you. It won't stay peaceful if the charges stick, if there's a trial. I'll break him out myself."_

A shudder goes through him as he remembers the electricity crackling between the young man's fingers, and he's not sure who scares him more. The werewolf who killed those who burned his family alive, or his mate who will do anything to protect him.

*****

Stiles watches Peter sleep curled around him, their daughters sprawled across the both of them. Even after less than half a day in jail, they didn't like his scent and insisted on cuddling with them both until they were too sleepy to stay awake. Peter soon followed them after several soft kisses between the two mates and an unspoken promise that there will be words in the morning.

Stiles spilled their secrets, but he doesn't care, and they weren't just their Pack's secrets. For years he regretted not telling his dad the truth sooner. He knows that Scott wishes he could have sat his mom down and calmly explained everything instead of her finding out when he shifted in the middle of a crisis. It was time his dad knew as well. Kyle McCall had been digging into the weirdness of Beacon Hills for five years. He had a lot of evidence on things he didn't understand, but he was building cases.

They should have stopped him years ago, and now...now they potentially have a new ally in the fight to protect their town. At least Stiles knows he won't say anything. One, no one would believe him and, two, it would hurt Scott and their still tenuous relationship.

So, Stiles will give a good argument to his mate and, if that doesn't work, he'll submit for punishment before the whole Pack. He's pretty sure Peter won't push it that far, but, if he does, it's worth it.

Watching his mate and children sleeping, feeling the spark of life growing below his heart, he knows it's all worth it.

End


End file.
